Saving Bruce TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Partie 3 de la courte série 'Saving Harry', Harry Potter, 4 ans, est maintenant au QG du Avenger lorsqu'il rencontre Bruce Banner. La réaction n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.


Saving Bruce → Sauver Bruce

Auteur : Araine Whitefang

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

HP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Araine Whitefang qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! Et Avengers à Marvel ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Lien fic d'origine :** s/13266518/1/Chapter-3-Saving-Bruce

NA : Bienvenue dans le prochain volet de la série 'Sauver Harry'.

J'essaie de garder la timeline avec cette série aussi équivoque que possible, car cette petite série est centrée que Harry, pas sur les Avengers.

Cela étant dit, il y a quelques indices ici et là au niveau de la chronologie.

Bonne lecture~

**Sauver**** Bruce**

Bruce se réveilla tôt, comme souvent. Il n'était pas du genre à dormir tard, même avant que l'Autre Gars n'arrive. Ce matin cependant, il se laissa aller à sa curiosité et trouva Steve toujours blottit sur le canapé depuis l'année dernière.

De Tony, Bruce savait que le nom du gamin était Harry Potter et que Bruce ne devait en aucun cas l'effrayer. Avoir des mouvements lents et si il devait se lever, le faire doucement en éloignant délibérément les mains du garçon.

C'était une chose facile à faire pour lui. Il avait une voix douce et assez décontractée .La partie déroutante (amusante?) était que l'Autre Gars était assez docile ce matin, exprimant même de la curiosité envers le petit garçon.

C'était nouveau pour Bruce. Il avait fréquenté pas mal d'enfants au fil des années. Un assez grand nombre, si on prenait en compte les enfants qu'il avait soigné et vu quand il se cachait dans divers endroits en se faisant passer pour un médecin et Hulk n'avait jamais vraiment rien du dire à propos de ça.

Écartant les couvertures, il se leva, puis se retourna pour faire son lit. On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose à propos de Bruce Banner, mais désordonné n'en était pas un, il ne tolérait pas non plus le désordre très longtemps. Tout en faisant ses recherches, il s'excitait parfois, alors les documents et les livres étaient éparpillés pendant un moment. Il ne serait jamais capable de rivaliser avec l'éparpillement dont était capable d'accomplir Tony lorsqu'il était en mode créatif.

Mettant le dernier oreiller en place, il se prépara pour sa douche matinale habituelle suivit par du thé et un toast et au lieu de ça il alla directement à l'ascenseur et demanda à Jarvis de l'emmener à la pièce commune des Avengers où il avait vu la dernière fois Steve.

Il essaya d'entrer tranquillement dans le salon, juste au cas où le gamin était réveillé et ce fut une bonne chose. Une paire d'yeux vert sous une tignasse de cheveux noir le regardait attentivement et prudemment, comme pour déterminer si Bruce était un ami ou un ennemi, alors le scientifique fit la chose à laquelle il put s'installa dans un fauteuil rembourré et sourit à Harry.

''Hey petit gars.'' Commença Bruce, puis grimaça au surnom idiot qu'il venait de lui donner. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu l'Autre Gars ricaner à l'arrière de son esprit. ''Je viens juste voir si toi et Steve aviez assez chaud ou si vous vouliez un petit-déjeuner. Mon nom est Bruce et je vis ici avec les autres.''

Harry l'observait toujours attentivement, puis il mit sa bonne main sur la poitrine de Steve et se releva un peu pour regarder Bruce en face plutôt que de côté. Ça réveilla immédiatement Steve et il caressa le dos d'Harry encore à moitié endormi et ouvrit les yeux.

''Hey Harry, tu es réveillé. As-tu bien dormi ?'' Demanda-t-il au garçon alors qu'il se relevait en position assise avec Harry. Une petite main passa à travers la couverture et pointa Bruce dans le siège. ''Qui ? Oh bonjour, Bruce.''

''Bonjour.'' Retourna-t-il. ''On dirait que tu as trouvé un peu de compagnie la nuit dernière.'' Il pointa de son menton Harry, qui regardait vraiment Bruce de manière approfondie, ce que Steve trouva étrange, car Harry n'était pas du genre à regarder un étranger du moins jusqu'à présent.

Steve sourit gentiment et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. ''Hey, petit gars. Ce gars c'est Bruce Banner. C'est un scientifique très intelligent dans le domaine scientifique.''

Harry regarda Steve avec un regard curieux sur le visage. ''Telligent comme Tony ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''In-telligent, petit gars et oui, intelligent comme Tony. Ce sont de bons amis.'' Corrigea Steve. Harry regarda à nouveau Bruce, avec un regard toujours curieux et presque confus sur le visage.

''Capt'n, qui d'autre est avec lui ?'' Demanda Harry. Il regardait attentivement Bruce maintenant et Bruce semblait visiblement nerveux. ''Il y deux personnes là.''

Steve et Banner échangèrent un regard qui était à moitié horrifié et à moitié choqué. Pouvait-il sentir l'Autre Gars ? Steve était déjà surpris qu'Harry ne ce soit pas téléporté pour se cacher d'un étranger. Le petit ne cessait jamais de le surprendre avec sa résilience et espérait qu'il se sente mieux aujourd'hui.

''Heu.'' Commença Bruce. ''Eh bien, oui. Dans un sens. Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre ?'' Bruce était au-delà de curieux. Hulk grondait dans son esprit sur le fait de vouloir voir Harry de plus près et Bruce avait presque envie de le laisser faire. Tony le tuerait cependant si il se transformait dans la salle commune.

''Jarvis, peux-tu amener Tony ici s'il-te-plaît ?'' Demanda Steve à l'IA. Il se disait qu'un peu de renfort ne ferait pas de mal. ''Dis-lui d'apporter le costumer mais pas habillé. On a pas besoin qu'il panique.''

''Bien sûr, Capitaine Rogers.'' Confirma Jarvis transmettant instantanément l'instruction à Stark.

Les yeux vert d'Harry regardaient intensément ceux de Bruce. ''Je peux rencontrer l'autre gars ? Il est vert et je parie qu'il est gentil comme Mr. Bruce.''

Tony répondit alors qu'il entrait rapidement dans la pièce. ''Hey morveux. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Grand, les cheveux noir comme moi, les yeux vert ? Qui veut conquérir la planète ?''

Harry sourit en voyant Tony et se tortilla pour descendre des genoux de Steve. Steve le laissa partir et Tony se retrouva soudainement avec un petit garçon dans les bras. ''Salut, Homme de Métal !'' Steve renifla, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait à contenir son rire et Bruce toussa dans sa main pour cacher son sourire.

''Homme de Métal ?'' Répondit Tony avec une fausse indignation. ''Homme de Métal ?!'' Et il chatouilla le petit garçon alors qu'il soulevait pour le mettre sur son épaule. Les rires d'Harry remplirent la pièce et les trois hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

Bruce se reprit le premier et toujours souriant à la paire, remarqua que le rire d'Harry pourrait peut-être être embouteillé et utilisé quand il avait besoin de calmer l'Autre Gars. En l'état actuel des choses, Bruce pouvait clairement sentir que Hulk était heureux et n'enrageait pas.

''Tony.'' Commença Banner. ''Il dit qu'il peut sentir quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. Quelqu'un de vert.'' Tony arrêta de jouer avec Harry et se figea immédiatement pour regarder Harry.

''Hey moustique. Qui vois-tu avec notre Brucey ?'' Harry regarda le scientifique et le pointa du doigt.

''Juste là. Peux pas voir, toi aussi ? Sa tête est toute verte avec l'autre homme. Je veux le rencontrer.'' La réponse d'Harry fit lever un sourcil à Tony et regarder Bruce.

''Jarvis, vérifie la sécurité de la pièce. Toutes les bandes que tu peux, chaque fréquence. Assure-toi que Loki ne soit pas là.'' Steve roula des yeux. Bien sûr, Tony irait blâmer directement Loki, mais Steve pensait qu'Harry était capable de sentir Hulk. Loki était supposé être à Asgard avec Thor en train de subir un procès ou quelque chose du genre. Ils n'avaient pas entendu parler des dieux depuis que Loki avait simulé sa mort, une fois de plus.

''C'est comme si il pouvait sentir Hulk, Tony. Bruce disait qu'Hulk était calme et curieux à propos d'Harry.'' Expliqua Steve. ''Je doute franchement que Loki soit là.''

Jarvis agréa et laissa savoir que ses scans étaient revenu négatif pour tout Asgardian. Son créateur était un peu paranoïaque à propos du dieu de la mesquinerie et même si il était une IA, il savait que Tony serait soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucun signe de Loki, surtout avec le petit Harry à la base.

Tony avait l'air un peu plus soulagé que dérangé par cette déclaration. ''P'tit Harry, tu peux voir le Grand Méchant Vert ?''

Le petit visage d'Harry se plissa d'un froncement de sourcil. ''Non ! Il veut me rencontrer. Il fait des têtes bizarres !'' Tout le monde haussa un sourcil à ça et tout le monde parla en même temps. Miraculeusement, la cacophonie soudaine ne dérangea pas Harry. Il semblait un peu en colère, ce qui rendit son petit visage absolument adorable.

''Tout le monde, calmez-vous !'' Les yeux de Bruce étaient teintés de vert mais il ne semblait pas en colère. ''Harry à raison.'' Ça attira l'attention de tout le monde et Harry prit cette opportunité pour échapper aux bras de Tony et marcha jusqu'à Banner.

''Harry a raison. Je peux sentir Hulk, derrière mon, heu, cerveau, pour un meilleur manque de description. Il est plus que curieux à propos d'Harry, et il est de ce que je qualifierais de bonne humeur.'' Tony renifla à ça. Une bonne humeur pour Hulk impliquait l'annihilation d'une ville.

Le scientifique continua. ''Je ne peux pas croire que je vais suggérer ça mais allons dans la salle sécurisée pour laisser Hulk sortir. Je pense que ça se passera bien. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.'' Tout le monde commença à protester en même temps mais Harry ria et tapota la tête de Bruce.

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard mais décidèrent de voir où cella allait les mener. Harry était une énigme et si ils pouvaient croire en des dieux, en des bambins se téléportant et en des mutants, qui étaient-ils pour désapprouver ?

''Bien.'' Étouffa Tony. ''Mais l'équipe entière sera là, habillée et Harry ne s'approchera pas de lui avant que l'on sache ce que Hulk prépare.''

Bruce acquiesça et Steve murmura son agrément. Steve n'avait jamais vu Bruce sourire autant quand il était teinté de vert. C'était dérangeant. ''Je vais appeler Clint et Natasha.'' Offrit Steve.

Il y avait un bruit de cliquetis dans le coin de la pièce et l'aération s'ouvrit. La tête d'Hawkeye apparut. ''Ne t'embête pas. Nous sommes là. Nat vient juste d'arriver et nous verra dans la pièce sécurisée.'' Avec ça, il descendit, complètement armé.

Tony roula des yeux. ''Toi et l'abus de mes systèmes de ventilation. Jarvis, rappelle-moi d'installer un système laser mortel dans ce coin afin de faire frire les oiseaux au contact.'' Il lança un regard noir à Clint mais l'archer sourit simplement et il ouvrit un paquet de myrtilles et commença à en manger. ''Et voler mes myrtilles dans un casier en vibranium.'' Stark appela son costume et entra à l'intérieur, tandis que Bruce apportait son bouclier avec un rire.

Banner attrapa un Harry riant (qui ne voulait pas arrêter de jouer avec les cheveux de Bruce) et l'équipe se dirigea vers la salle sécurisée.

Natasha était là, tapant des paramètres sur la console de la salle de sécurité. ''Je l'ai paramétré pour Hulk, mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous pourrons l'enfermer avec le verrouillage secondaire.'' Elle pensait que c'était la plus stupide entreprise des Avengers et ils avaient quelques aventures assez stupides dans la liste. L'une des capacités d'Harry pourrait déclencher la colère d'Hulk, pour ce qu'ils en savaient.

''Oh, superbe idée.'' Railla Tony de son costume, cependant la plaque frontale était rétractée. ''Prenons un enfant de 4 ans et lâchons Hulk. Allez l'équipe !''

''Allez l'équipe !'' Encouragea Harry des bras de Bruce. Ça brisa la tension et tout le monde eut un petit rire, avec Harry ayant un fou rire d'enfant qui avait une blague mais ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

''Ouais, allez l'équipe.'' Ria Bruce et il donna Harry à Rogers. Steve regarda Bruce avec inquiétude alors que ses yeux étaient déjà teinté de vert et sa peau était bien loin de sa couleur habituelle, elle était plus sombre que blanche.

''Salut Capt'ne.'' Piailla Harry en tapotant le visage de Steve avec ça petite main. ''Heure du vert, non ?'' Demanda-t-il avec son petit accent.

''Ouais, mon pote. Nous serons tous là, d'accord ? Ils nous manque quelques membres, mais nous te garderons en sécurité.'' Steve était supposé être le leader de ce groupe, mais pour le moment, il était à peu près sûr qu'il serait viré et son bouclier serait fondu si Fury avait vent de ce qu'ils préparaient.

''Très bien l'équipe. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Fury sera là dans 55 minutes. Faisons ça avant qu'il ne se montre.'' Commanda Steve et il posa Harry au sol. ''Reste-là Harry. Garde mon bouclier pour moi, d'accord ?'' Et poussa Harry à s'asseoir, Steve enfonça son bouclier au sol devant le garçon pour lui donner un abri.

Tony hocha la tête vers Steve en remerciement et se tourna vers Bruce. ''Très viens Grand Vert. Vas-y. Mets-toi en colère.''

''C'est le truc Tony.'' Expliqua Bruce. ''Il n'est pas en colère, du tout. Il est pressé de rencontrer Harry. Je vais simplement le laisser sortir.''

Et il le fit.

En règle général, Hulk surgissait et cherchait quelque chose à écraser dés le départ, et rugissait. Cette fois, ce fut une transition en douceur et aussitôt qu'il eut complètement émergé, il fit un très grand pas vers Harry et se planta par terre en face du bouclier de Cap.

Chaque Avengers dans la pièce était près mais c'était tellement différent d'avant. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment de colère dans la pièce, pas de tension et mis à part un grand grognement quand Hulk se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir, il n'y eu rien de menaçant venant du grand gars.

Une petite tignasse de cheveux noir suivie de yeux vert le regarda par dessus du bouclier de Captain America. ''Oh, salut !'' Dit Harry et avant que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter, il surgit de derrière le bouclier, courant vers la massive jambe d'Hulk et grimpa dessus comme si c'était un arbre pour aller s'asseoir sur son épaule, avec son plâtre au bras et tout.

Hulk râla et aide le petit garçon à se stabiliser avec sa grande main. Tout les Avengers regardaient attentivement la paire, mortellement prêt. Tony avait le Hulk Buster de prêt au déploiement, mais en voyant Harry rire tout en se tenant sur l'épaule du Grand Vert, ses doigts passant doucement dans les cheveux d'Hulk. Qu'avait le gamin avec les cheveux ?

Tout le monde commença doucement à baisser leurs armes sur ordre de leur Captain et regardèrent prudemment l'impossible -L'incroyable Hulk riait ? et jouait avec le petit garçon. Même quand l'un des petits pieds ou coudes du garçon s'enfonçait dans des endroits qui aurait fait grimacer les autres, le grand gars restait assis par terre et jouait tout simplement.

''Garçon de Hulk.'' Grommela-t-il et oh si soignement, tira Harry hors de ses cheveux et laissa le garçon tenir sur sa paume de main, rebondissant.

Natasha échangea un regard incrédule avec Barton et il lui sourit en retour avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers la paire et s'accroupit. ''Hey mon grand.'' Hulk la regarda brusquement et grogna. ''Son nom est Harry. Il es assez spécial, hein ?''

''Harry.'' Dit Hulk, bien que ça sorti plus comme un grognement. ''Harry notre ?''

Cela provoqua des regards encore plus bizarre entre l'équipe alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous doucement, bien que Tony semblait être sur le point d'avoir un anévrisme avec son inquiétude et il resta dans le costume Iron Man.

''Ouais.'' Elle acquiesça. ''Il est à nous. À garder en sécurité et heureux. Tu peux lui rendre visite quand tu le veux mais nous avons bientôt besoin de Bruce. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.''

Hulk permit à Harry de continuer à rebondir et à rire et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait même se rendre compte qu'il était capable de ne pas tout détruire à vu. Cela allait contre tout ce qu'il savaient. ''Banner dit récréation fini maintenant. Doit partir. Mais moi regarder. Protéger garçon.'' Hulk regarda l'équipe entière et ils étaient certain que même si il n'y avait pas eu de destruction aujourd'hui, contrarié Harry entraînerait beaucoup de destruction.

Avec cette simple déclaration, Hulk rétrécit et sa couleur pâlit, et il posa prudemment Harry au sol. En quelques instants, Bruce était de retour à sa place, essayant de maintenir son pantalon déchiqueté en place pour plus de décence et Harry faisait signe à Banner. Clint jeta un peignoir au scientifique et il se couvrit puis se leva, tout comme Natasha.

''C'était.'' Commença Bruce un peu à court de mots. ''Surréaliste. Il est toujours là. Il n'a jamais été aussi près. Il est… heureux. Vraiment heureux. Je ne peux même pas l'expliquer. Il est parti de son plein gré et il ne fait que surveiller.'' Bruce fronça les sourcils et le scientifique en lui ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Tony sortit de son armure et prit Harry. ''Hey p'tit gars.'' Dit-il alors qu'ils retournaient tous vers la sortie pour sortir et se diriger vers la salle commune. ''As-tu aimé rencontrer Hulk ?''

Harry sourit irrésistiblement comme pas possible et fredonna son accord. ''Il est mon ami. Il pourra revenir jouer plus tard ?''

''Ouais. Ouais, je pense qu'il pourra.'' L'informa Tony, bien qu'il ne puisse pas croire que leur gamin voulait être le camarade de jeux de quelqu'un d'aussi mortel. ''Nous avons vraiment besoin de trouver un vrai camarade de jeu. Hulk fait un peu de fracas.''

''C'est mon ami !'' Protesta Harry avec une mine renfrognée.

Barton éclata de rire. ''C'est quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais entendu avant, gamin. Nous vous laisserons rejouer un autre jour, okay ?''

Harry sourit et bailla, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé mais leva sa tête à nouveau quand il entendit un bruit de tapement sur la fenêtre du patio menant à la passerelle où Tony atterrissait habituellement. Il pointa la fenêtre. ''Regardez ! Oiseau !'' Et les yeux de tout le monde se tournèrent pour exactement voir ça : Un oiseau tapant sur la vitre. L'oiseau en question était un hibou.

''L'enfer ?'' Murmura Clint.

''Un des tes amis ?'' Sourit Tony. ''Attends, c'est pas un rouleau attaché à sa patte ?''

Barton et Romanoff ouvrirent es portes en verre pour aller vers l'hibou, mais ce dernier vola par dessus leur tête et se posa près de Steve, qui se tenait près du canapé ou Tony et Harry étaient assis.

''Euh.'' Il regarda l'oiseau. ''Ouais, il y a un rouleau et ton nom est dessus Tony.''

''Quoi ?'' Dit Tony. ''Comment ?'' Et il se tourna pour prendre la missive de l'oiseau, qui s'envola immédiatement vers la porte alors que les espions revenait à l'intérieur.

Tony déroula le court parchemin. C'était une brève note. ''Ça dit juste : 'Dumbledore est votre ennemi. Garder Potter à l'écart des magiciens.'. C'est tout, rien d'autre.''

Steve se pencha pour lire par dessus l'épaule de Tony. ''Pas de nom ?''

''Non. Juste un étrange gribouillage à la fin. Peut-être deux lettres S accrochées l'une à l'autre ?'' Le reste des Avengers se regroupèrent pour la lire mais personne ne savait rien à part que c'était une écriture manuscrite fine, en pattes de mouche et semblait être sur autre chose que du papier.

''Banner ?'' Demanda Tony, alors que le génie mettait Harry par terre pour qu'il aille jouer avec quelques jouets qu'ils avaient trouvé pour lui.

''Parchemin. C'est écrit sur du parchemin avec de l'encre, ce qui est étrange. Et je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Dumbledore.'' Bruce semblait aussi confus que tout le monde.

Une nouvelle voix s'ajouta à la conversation. ''Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Chef officieux d'une faction de soi-disant sorciers et sorcières de la Lumière, dont Potter est originaire et est actuellement le Directeur de Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie.''

Le groupe entier regarda Nick Fury alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

''Jarvis !'' Cria Tony à son IA. ''Bon sang, tu ne m'as pas dit que Patch était là ?''

''Mes excuses monsieur. Je ne savais pas et je vais immédiatement diagnostiquer ça.'' Jarvis semblait embarrassé.

''Tu ferais mieux.'' Réprimanda Tony. ''C'est l'heure du débrief, l'équipe. Prêt à l'action.''

Hawkeye ria et le groupe prit place dans la pièce. Peut-être que maintenant ils auraient des réponses à leurs questions à propos du petit garçon qui avait abruptement pris le contrôle de toute la tour en l'espace de quelques jours.

Et voila pour la suite alors quand pensez-vous ? Notre petit Harry est ami avec notre grand Hulk, vous imaginez la scène ^^ Hum un hibou qui arrive … avez-vous compris de qui ça venait ? Alors quelle partie vous à le plus plu ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
